This invention relates to a crop harvesting machine for harvesting standing crop.
A machine of this type generally includes a crop header for cutting a standing crop including a header frame, a cutter extending across a front cutter bar of the header frame for cutting the crop, and a transport system operable to transport the crop to a central discharge opening of the header so as to form a swath.
Typically the cutter is a sickle knife of the type described in the above patents but in some cases other types of cutter can be used. In many cases the transport device is a draper but other types of transport including augers can be used.
The machine further includes a tractor or other vehicle for carrying the header including a tractor frame having a first end and a second end, ground wheels for supporting the tractor in movement across the ground including a pair of transversely spaced first wheels at the first end, a mounting assembly at the first end of the tractor frame for supporting the header, and a lift arrangement for raising and lowering the mounting assembly.
In some cases the tractor can be a swather tractor where the first ground wheels and the mounting assembly are arranged such that the swath when discharged from the central discharge opening passes between the first ground wheels and components of the mounting assembly so as to be deposited as a swath behind the tractor. In most cases there is provided a spring float assembly connecting the header frame to the mounting assembly so as to allow floating movement of the header relative to the mounting assembly of the tractor.
This invention is not limited to swathers and can be used on any harvesting machine where the header floats relative to the transport vehicle.